Conventionally, there has been a problem of volatilization of a large amount of offensive odor components when composting organic remnants such as livestock excrement. Examples of the offensive odor component include short chain fatty acids, and even at low concentrations, they are problematic as an offensive odor component.
As a conventional technology relating to the deodorization method, a microbial deodorization technology in which deodorization is conducted using specific microorganisms and complex microorganisms is reported. For example, as to sulfur compounds, decomposition of dimethyl sulfide by a mixed culture product of Thiobacillus thioparus and Pseudomonas sp. (Takahiro Kanagawa and D. P. Kelly, FEMS Microbiology Letters, 1986, Vol. 34, pp. 13-19) and decomposition of hydrogen sulfide by Pseudomonas (JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 4-262778A (1992)) are reported. Also, a decomposition method of indole and scatole using Acinetobacter calcoaceticus (JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2-53482A (1990)) is reported. While these technologies relating to microbial deodorization of sulfur compounds, indole, and scatole are effective for a partial reduction of the offensive odor components of livestock excrement, etc., they are not sufficient to reduce the offensive odor of, for example, livestock excrement containing a large amount of short chain fatty acids.
Meanwhile, as a microbial deodorization technology for short chain fatty acids, Bacillus badius MA001 strain having a deodorizing ability (FERM BP-4493) is known (JP Patent No. 2810308). However, because the optimal activity temperature range for this Bacillus badius MA001 strain is close to normal temperature (approximately 15 degrees C. to 45 degrees C.), their effect is dramatically limited when they are used in the process of composting, etc., which is conducted under high-temperature conditions.